Sektor
Gallery |activities = Assassin}} Sektor, cyber designation LK-9T9, is a cyberized ninja and Grandmaster of the Cyber Lin Kuei and later the Tekunin. Being the son of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster Sektro was already a very devout warrior even before his cyberization. When the Lin Kuei began its cybernation initiative Sektor was the only one of the ninja to willingly undergo the transformation. Now a cyborg Sektor's first mission was to track down and capture Sub-Zero who refused cyberization but failed twice in this mission. During his battles in Outworld Sektor's programming became corrupted and he began to believe that the Lin Kuei Grandmaster was inferior to himself. Having slain the Grandmaster, Sektor claimed the title for himself but was challenged by Sub-Zero who bested him forcing the cyborg to flee to Japan and create his own clan, the Tekunin. During the Battle of Armageddon, Sketor joined the Forces of Darkness but was slain. In the new timeline created by Raiden Sektor's life remained the same up to Kronika's time merger. Siding with Kronika with the promises of leading the most powerful clan in the New Era she planned to create, Sektor began to manufacture cyborg warriors for her cause but was unwillingly put under self-destruction allowing Kano to escape from the Special Forces. Battle vs. Judge Dredd (by Oshbosh) Judge Dredd was scouting around a factory in Mega City One. He had heard that civillians who came here never came back. 'Probably a criminal trying to make himself feared.' He though as he entered the factory.Little did he know what really know what was there and that he was being watched. Sektor was overlooking the cyborg process. When his Warship was shot down by the Earthrealm Special Forces, his ship crashed and all of his troops with it. He was lucky he survived. When he landed here, he took the opportunity to take over an abandoned factory and take people in and turn them into new cyborg troops. Suddenly, he heard someone was in. "An intruder." Sektor said as he snuck to higher ground to see the new challenger. He saw a man with with yellow helmet, black gloves, yellow plate armor and a badge saying "Dredd". Little did he know that this was the feared Judge, Judge Dredd. "He will make a great addition to my army." He snickered. He turned invisible and snuck down to defeat him. Dredd continued to walk and and then stops. He hears someone walking. He takes out his Lawgiver MK2 and continues walking. He hears the person getting closer. Judge Dredd jumps out and yells "Halt! You are under.." Then he relizes that no one was their. "Arrest." He said finishing his sentence. Sektor then turns univisible behind him and takes out his Pulse Blades, ready to kill. Judge Dredd hears him behind him and turns and roundhouse kicks him. Sektor stumbles back aand Dredd takes out his Daystick and smacks Sektor in the face with it. This causes a small dent on his face. He then takes out his Boot Knife and attempts to stab Sektor. He digs the blade into Sektor's arm. Sektor clutched his arm as he slashed vertically with is pulse blade in his other hand. Dredd ducked just in time, but the blade on his Boot Knife was cut off clean. He discarded it and went to a longer range.He took out his Lawgiver and fired the Armor Piercing shot and one of armor plates on Sektor fell off. Sektor takes out his Laser Pistol and fires it at Dredd. Dredd jumps to dodge and switches his Lawgiver to High Explosive and fires it. Sektor jumps out of the way, but it then hits a pillar behind him and it falls on him. Dredd gets nearer to the pillar, his Lawgiver still out. When Sektor suddenly, usong his super strength, punches through the pillar and get's back up. Sektor then activates his Arm Flamethrower and fires it. Dredd rolled away and took out his WidowMaker Shotgun and fired alot of rounds. Sektor then decided's to end the fight. He activates his Chest Missile and aims it at the ceiling, hoping to bring down the chunks of it on Dredd to finsh him. He fires it and the ceiling starts to fall on Dredd. Dredd just relizes this and acts fast. After some smoke, Sektor see's chunks of the ceiling pn the ground. He presumes him to be dead. Unknowingly, the "smoke" was actually Dredd firing a Gas Grenade to make Sektor think he was dead. Dredd retreated to a higher posistion and took out his Stub Gun. He aimed the rifle carefully at Sektor and fired. A shot can be heared, as Sektor's body drops on to the floor, a gaping hole in Sektor's chest. Dredd put's the Stub Gun away, get's back onto the floor, and walks out of the factory. Winner: Judge Dredd Experts Opinion While Sektor brought in the superior close range weaponry, Dredd dominated him at a distance and had the factors of his intelligiance to help him Also, Judge Dredd is willing to kill any criminal and Sektor certainly was one. These key factors led to Dredd completely curbstomping Sektor for the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Mortal Kombat Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Assassins Category:Arena Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Covert Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors